RWBY Multiverse Tournament Trailer
by Jak K. Rachet
Summary: Welcome to the First Annual RWBY Multiverse Tournament! Here, you will find some of the toughest fights of different Remnants fighting to get the secret prize! Who will win the tournament? Will it be Blake 'Cheshire' Belladonna and her White Fang Followers? Or will it be the Freelancers of Universe 1? No longer accepting Universes. Better Summary inside. Story to come out soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone. I'm JKR, and I'm bringing this story over from AO3. Yes, I know, different name, but the Name JKR was taken so I had to improvise on the name, and so Jak K. Rachet was what I came up with. Anyways, yes, you read the title write, this is a RWBY Multiverse Tournament Trailer. What does this mean? Well, you ever read the fan comic _'Dragon Ball: Multiverse'_? Well, it's sort of like that. I'm taking 12 universes or AU's of RWBY and kind off pitting them against eachother tournament style. Now, this trailer, it's doesn't give you any plot related ideas on what's going on. This is just showing some POSSIBLE fights that could happen. Each Universe has between 3-5 people participating, and I'm not picky on who will be here. But I will say this: I... Don't exactly have all 12 Universes, yet. I only have 8 of the 12. At the end, I'll give a brief summary of each universe that I have. Anyways, let me show you some of the participates in this tournament.**

* * *

 _'The Next Match-Up of the Day: Cinder Fall of Universe 5 vs. Ruby Rose of Universe 2!'_

* * *

"Nice to see you again, Ruby." Cinder said sweetly as Ruby narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"Cut the crap, Cinder." Ruby said as Cinder was taken aback by the language that she rarely used. "We both know the type of person you are, so what's the point of hiding who you are."

Cinder dropped her charade, giving a curious and intrigued grin.

"Very well, so you know who I am, and what I'm capable of." She said smirking. "Do you really think I'm going to be an easy fight."

"No, but that's fine with me, I need the practice anyhow." Ruby said as her eyes started to change color. Four equal colors of silver, amber, light blue, and lilac. Behind her, ghostly images of Yang, Weiss and Blake could be seen. "It'll be good to know if I'll be able to take you on without any help or not."

* * *

 _'... Canderous Sevar of Universe 7 vs. Weiss Schnee of Universe 10!'_

* * *

"Nice blades you got there." Canderous said as he glanced over Weiss's two blades. "The one your left side looks strangely like your sisters weapon..." His grin dropped and his eye glared at her. "In fact... I'm willing to bet that it is her weapon. So that begs the question, 'why you have it?'."

Weiss grinned widely as she pulled it out, and slowly looked over the sword as she spun the Dust canister a bit.

"... Another mute, huh? Then, I'll take a guess that you killed her, then?" Canderous asked as she nodded, looking proud. "I see... You're pretty good at casting glyphs and using dust, ain't ya?"

Weiss nodded as she pulled out her rapier.

"Well, then let's see who's better with Dust then. You with your Dust Powder..." Canderous said as he spun a purple Dust Crystal on his left index finger while holding one of his pistol in the other hand. "Or me with my Dust Crystals."

* * *

 _'... Agent Washington of Universe 2 vs. Yang Xiao Long of Universe 10!'_

* * *

"So, you're our version of California, are you?" Washington said as she looked around at the Yang wearing her huntress outfit and blood red eyes. "Can't say I'm digging the whole brooding vibe you're going for."

"Well, I'm going to enjoy pounding your face in." Yang said as she cracked her neck slightly. "You don't have a semblance, or an aura, so I'm going to enjoy this."

'Delta, what do you think?' Washington thought to her AI helper.

'It appears that Ms. Xiao Long is more reckless and brash than Agent California.' Delta responded as he scanned something around her waist. 'I would avoid the black orbs strapped to her waist Ms. Belladonna.'

'Noted Delta.' Blake thought as she pulled out one of her pistols and turned to Yang. "Let's get this show on the road blondie."

* * *

 _'... Raven Branwen of Universe 5 vs. Summer Rose of Universe 8!'_

* * *

"I never thought I'd see your face again, Rose." Raven said as she stared down Summer through her Nevermore Mask.

"Now you're starting to freak me out, Raven." Summer said a bit worried. "It's me, Summer! Your best friend and second lover... Hopefully?"

Raven let out a humorless chuckle as Summer started reaching for her axe on her back.

"Friend? Lover?" Raven said emotionless. "No, you mean little to me, Rose. As does Taiyang and my daughter."

"How could you say something like that?" Summer said, enraged by the fact she cares little about her family.

"It's quite simple, Rose, and I'll tell you the same that I said to my Rose, right before I struck her down," Raven said as she drew her sword while Summer's eyes widened. "Survival of the Fittest."

* * *

 _'... Agent California of Universe 1 vs. Adam Taurus of Universe 6!'_

* * *

"Alright, let's go." California said as Adam looked a bit surprised at her bluntness.

"Excuse me?" Adam said as he looked at the yellow suited woman. "You're not going to find out more about me?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'd like to know more about you an' all, but Omega REALLY wants me to start fighting, and I figured I'd get to know you later on." California said as she pounded her fist. "So, let's get this over with."

* * *

 _'Jaune Arc of Universe 2 vs. Velvet Scarlatina of Universe 6!'_

* * *

"Velvet." Jaune said as he stared at the normally timid girl, now looking sporting a Grimm mask over her lower jaw. "I'd... Never really thought you'd be apart of the White Fang."

"Humanity is a blemish, Arc." Velvet said, coldly. "There's only one way to get rid of a blemish, and that's to kill every last one of them."

Jaune had a look of shock of her choice of words.

"Not everyone is like that." Jaune tried to argue but Velvet cut them off.

"Is that so? Then why did nobody help when when Cardin nearly killed me?!" Velvet said as she snarled. "When he killed Coco?! And they DIDN'T! DO! ANYTHING!"

Jaune looked surprised at this and was going to respond, but Velvet cut him off.

"Save your breath." She said as she pulled a holographic version of Yatsushai's sword. "You'll be needing every last one."

* * *

 _'... Penny Polendina of Universe 3 vs. HK-47 of Universe 7!'_

* * *

"So, you are an android, just like me?" Penny asked as she looked over the fully metallic droid.

"Statement: That would be true, only that I am not synthetic." HK said as he held his rifle. "Introduction: I am HK-47, once made to be a high sophisticated assassination droid, I am now been program to protect targets the Maker has designated with extreme prejudice."

Penny looked appalled by what HK admitted.

"You... You kill people..?" Penny asked, a bit scared and angry.

"Saddened Statement: Yes, though only when the Masters or Maker wish it. I only get to state the bloodlust when facing the creatures of the Grimm."

"That's horrible!" Penny said as HK-47 drew his semi-auto sniper.

"Statement: True, but for now, I believe you and I are battling. And you should be scared of what this droid is capable of, Ms. Polendina."

* * *

 _'... Cheshire Belladonna of Universe 6 vs. Raven Branwen of Universe 7!'_

* * *

"So, you are the leader of the White Fang in your Universe?" Raven said as she stared at the catgirl wearing a Cheshire Grimm Mask. "I must say, it's... Oddly disturbing considering my stepdaughter is dating you're counterpart in mine."

"Me? Dating a Human?" Cheshire snarled out. "That's insulting on all calibers."

"Not really, what's insulting is that you are also dating Weiss Schnee at the same time as well." Raven said as Cheshire's eyes through the mask gained an orange hue.

"Shut up!" She shouted as she tossed a fireball at Raven, whose eyes took a yellow hue as well as she fire one of her own.

Both women looked at each other before Raven spoke up.

"Interesting power you got there. Fall Maiden, correct?" She said as Cheshire nodded. "I see, I wonder which is stronger, Universe 6's Fall Maiden, or Universe 7's Summer Maiden."

* * *

 **And that's it for the trailer. Now, here's the thing about the story. I want your input on who should be apart of this tournament. If you have a concept for a Universe, leave it in a review or PM me. If you want to include characters from a story you've made, go right ahead! Universe 7 is actually a story on this site called _'Summer Maiden'_ by Vindexian. He gave me permission for this Fic to use creative liberties, and that's what I intend to do. If you think I should include a 'guest' universe, such as adding a different franchise like Final Fantasy or Undertale, leave it in a review. So far, these are the Universes that I have:**

 **Universe 1, The Freelancer AU. Where Dust, Aura and Semblances don't exist, but Grimm do. To combat the Grimm, Director Leonard Church created AI's to work with advance suits of armor that Humans and Faunus wear. The Combatants of this Universe are: Agents Carolina, Wyoming, Washington, and California (Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang respectively).**

 **Universe 2, where WBY of RWBY all died during the breach, and Ruby absorbed their aura and Semblances with the use of her powers (Silver Eyes). Everything canonically happened, minus Mercury fight, and Pyrrha Died, letting Jaune unlock his semblance, which I will not spoil. All that I will say, is that Ruby and Jaune are heavy damagers in this Universe. Combatants: Ruby Rose, Nora Valkryie, Jaune Arc, and Lie Ren.**

 **Universe 3, Militarized Remnant AU. Where all the kingdoms waged war against each other, and Atlas prevailed against the other three, turning it into one big military strengthened world. Combatants: Penny Polendina, Winter Schnee and James Ironwood.**

 **Universe 5, The Bad Guy Scenario. Where Salem won and turned Remnant into a Grimm infested planet for her followers and slaves. Combatants: Salem, Cinder Fall, and Raven Branwen.**

 **Universe 6, The White Fang AU. Where Blake agreed with Adam, and helped murder and pillage every human out there. When Cinder came to recruit Adam, she killed Cinder by a sneak attack, transferring the Fall Maiden powers to her, and she soon took control from Adam. Combatants: Blake 'Cheshire' Belladona, Adam Taurus, and Velvet Scarlatina.**

 **Universe 7, The _Summer Maiden_ Universe. Where Raven Branwen became the Summer Maiden and left to protect her family. Combatants: Raven Branwen, Canderous Sevar and HK-47.**

 **Universe 8, Alive and Together STRQ. Where Summer didn't die, Raven never left, STRQ lived together, and the STR portion are in a poly-relationship. Combatants: Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Glynda Goodwitch, and Ozpin.**

 **Universe 10, Corrupted Universe. Where Salem saw potential in Team RWBY and during one of their missions, she kidnapped them and brought them to her dimension, where she broke each one into her personal killers. Combatants: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long.**

 **These are what I have so far. I'm still missing Universes 4, 9, 11 and 12. So, as I said before, you are welcome to pitch me ideas them. I'd love to hear them. Ideas, Stories, or just Guest Universes are all welcome. Goodbye!**


	2. Trailer

*Gunshots, sword swings, explosions and curses could be heard in the distance in six different rooms.*

The Multiverse. A vast and endless pool of different possibilities, of different outcomes, and of different choices. Every choice you make creates a different and separate 'Universe', but there are drastic changes as well. In one instance, a person could be just another average Joe, in another, he could be in an apocalyptic world fighting against Zombies or other undead or mystical things. And for the Universe of RWBY, that is no different.

*The camera shifts into one of the rooms, where Repulser blasts and gunshots are exchanged*

There are many possiblities that could happen. Or, different worlds in simpler terms. Take for instance, Universe 1.

*A small women is standing with a high tech pistol in one hand, and an energy blade that looks to be made of Plasma. She is wearing a full suit of white armor, with a rifle on her back. Only visible to her is a small green man, an AI, standing on her shoulder."

Meet Agent Wyoming of the Freelancer Universe. Although, most of you would call her Weiss Schnee. In this universe, Semblances, Auras, Dust... They don't exist, leaving man and faunus-kind to fight against the Creature of Grimm with a different outcome, high tech machinery/weaponry, advanced armors, and AI's. These people, became known as Freelancers, who would be deployed like Mercenaries to protect Humanity and Faunus Kind against the Grimm.

*Wyoming was firing her pistol at another highly technological user, but he wore a different suit. Much like Wyoming, he was wearing a suit that completely morphed around his body, but was much different. The suit came with flight capabilities, various types of weapons, including repulsers blasts, homing missiles, lasers, and a Repulser shield, which he was using to block all of Wyoming's bullets.*

The man you see there is General James Ironwood, though not like the one you all know. In his Universe, Atlas, Vale, Mistral and Vacuo all waged war with one another for political reasons, and Atlas, superior in weaponry and military tactic, took control over the three regions. The man you see here is one of the toughest and cunning men in the Remnant army against the Grimm.

*The camera changes to a different room, where we can see a regular looking Blake, however she's different. Her eyes have a orange hue in them, and her shadow clones, instead of standing still, are fighting back against an unknown person.*

Now, this is one of the Blake Belladonna you may be familiar with, but there is a small twist in her Universe. In her universe, she and her teammates all inherited the powers of the Maidens at a young age. This Universes Maidens have their Semblances boosted greatly, and in Ms. Belladonna's case, her shadow clones are able to attack and defend themselves.

*Upon further examination, it was shown that she was fighting another version of her. Although, this one is more sinister. She had on what she calls her Intruder uniform, but over her face was a Cheshire Grimm mask. The eyes sockets where missing, showing her Amber eyes that had an orange hue as well.*

Meet one of the many possibilities of Blake where she choose to stay with Adam and believed the same principles as Adam. This Blake was just as sadistic and heartless as Adam, and even worse in body count. When Cinder and her associates attacked their camp after a successful Train Bombing and Raid, Blake was able to sneak up on Cinder and kill her, acquiring the half of the Fall Maiden's power as Adam fought and killed Mercury and Emerald. With her new powers, she took control of the White Fang, and lead a successful campaign against Humanity.

*Onto a different room, we see two different Ruby's, battling against one another, with some notable differences. One of the Ruby's had Grimm markings around her body and beady read Grimm eyes, and a small that would send people running. Her clothing was altered, with her cloak being black, and her outfit being all red. Meanwhile, the other Ruby looked like herself, but her eyes kept changing from Silver, Light Blue, Amber, and Lilac, and was armed with her teammates weapons, Myrtenaster was hooked on her book, Gambol Shroud was sheathed in her right side, and the Ember Celica were in bracelet mode on her wrists.*

And here we have two different Ruby's. Ruby of Universe 2 and Ruby of Universe 10. Universe 2 Ruby has had a rough time in the Breach. Her teammates put up a valiant defense, but they all suffered fatal injuries during the heat of battle. Saddened and enraged, she triggered the power of her Silver Eyes, she absorbed the Semblances and Auras of her dying teammates, and their consciousness into one person.

Meanwhile, Ruby of Universe 10 and her team had a worse scenario. Salem took notice of them and was intrigued by their skill, and took them back to her dimension. There she put each of them through hell and back, until they were broke beyond repair, and molded them into her own personal uses. This Ruby, is know as Salem's Right Hand.

*The scene changes to Ozpin and Salem. Salem had summon multiple Grimm to combat Ozpin, who was seemingly moving a rapid speeds, although for him, time was just moving slow.*

Salem, the Mother of the Grimm, of Universe 5. Here, Ruby and her friends lost to Salem, and her Grimm and Allies, which included Cinder and Raven Branwen. They now inhabit Remnant and the four kingdoms as the dominate species and enslave what's left of Humanity and Faunus Kind.

Ozpin of Universe 8, where early on, he, Summer, and her team, along with other experienced Huntsmen and Huntresses, ended Salem and her threat early on, leaving this generation's warriors an easier time, as the Grimm became less coordinated, but still numerous.

*Next to them, was a lady in an all black dress, armed with two gauntlets, one paced with Ice Dust, the other Fire Dust. Her hair was long and black, with two kitty ears on the top. Her eyes were a deep red, and she was giving a confident grin at her enemy.*

And now, we turn to the future, where Ruby won against Salem. A now older Ruby retired, after one of her legs were badly injured during one of her hints, and she took over for Glynda as Headmaster at Beacon. She teaches to a new generation, including Tifa Xiao-Belladonna, Yang and Blake's Daughter. She's currently in her 4th year at Beacon. She has her mom's (Yang) eyes and fighting style, and part of her semblance (gets stronger over time), and her mother's ears and habits.

*Facing her was Ruby, although she was different. She had two canine ears, and sharp teeth, there was fur starting to grow on her sides, and she was fighting, not Crescent Rose, but with her sharpened nails, her claws.*

This Ruby, of Universe 4, and her team are different. They are monsters, literally. They hide their existence from Humanity and Faunus Kind, until they could get enough support to be accepted. For Ruby, she was a Werewolf. And her team consists of a Catgirl, a Vampire, and a Giant-Human Hybrid.

*Finally, the last room consist of two fighters, one of them being Yang, but different. Her right arm was gone, instead, replaced by a Dust Arm, literally. Her right arm was just an arm made of Dust. She had a large grin on her face as she was fighting up close with both her hands being coated in dust, claws set and ready, against her opponent.*

Next, we have Yang of Universe 12. Her story, is different after the Fall of Beacon. She took to studying about Dust, and eventually constructed her Dust arm that she uses today. This caused some modifications to her personality and skills, as she could sense people's Auras, and could see life for what it is, including the plants and animals. She gather her team after the fall, and went to protect Vale from threats of the Grimm, an Atlas invasion, and the White Fang.

*The last fighter was someone none of the others encountered. He was a young adult, about 23. His eyes were a light blue, and one of them was covered by his hair. He was in plain old clothing, a t-shirt with a weird cyan skull on it, jeans and tennis shoes. His most notable feature was the Navy blue Jacket that was unzipped. In his hands, he wielded two lightswords, giving a purple beam, with lighter shade of purple coming off where the blade starts. He was swing against Yang, blocking any of Yang's blows and countering steadily.*

The last man was Canderous Sevar, from Universe 7. He is the traveling companion, a friend, and bodyguard to Raven Branwen, who in this Universe became the Summer Maiden before Yang was born. After Yang was imprisoned for a false crime, Raven and Canderous, though mainly Canderous as he did the physical work, busted Yang out and, with her help, defended Beacon with Canderous's droid, HK-47, and Neo, who switched sides and became Yang's significant other. His semblance is one that gives him an absolute advantage in terms of versatility: Dust Crystals.

*The fighting in all six rooms continued as the camera panned out of the combats.*

12 Universes, 48 individuals. I wonder, which of them will come out as the victor in my little tournament. Only time can tell I suppose.

RWBY MULTIVERSE

* * *

 **That's right! The Tournament is officially underway, and by that I mean I got all the universes in. Before I list them, huge thanks to ArcgSinccubus and Vindexian for letting me use their characters for the story, and another thanks to Vindexian for helping me come up with a few Universes to fill in the slots that I was missing. So, here are the Universes and their Competitors:**

 **Universe 1 - (Freelancer AU) Agent Carolina, Agent Wyoming, Agent Washington, Agent California**

 **Universe 2 - (RNJR and 'RWBY' Ruby) Ruby Rose, Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc, Lie Ren**

 **Universe 3 - (Militarized Remnant) Penny Polendina, Winter Schnee, James Ironwood**

 **Universe 4 - (Monster AU) Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Roman**

 **Universe 5 - (Bad Guys AU) Salem, Cinder Fall, Raven Branwen**

 **Universe 6 - (White Fang AU) Blake 'Cheshire' Belladonna, Adam Taurus, Velvet Scarlatina**

 **Universe 7 - (Summer Maiden) Canderous Sevar, HK-47, Raven Branwen, Yang Xiao Long, Neo (Vindexian Story)**

 **Universe 8 - (STRQ Alive AU) Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Glynda Goodwitch, Ozpin**

 **Universe 9 - (RWBY Maiden AU) Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long**

 **Universe 10 - (Corrupted RWBY AU) Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long**

 **Universe 11 - (Future Team, also known as the Death Battle Line-Up) Tifa Xiao-Belladonna, Guts, Clint Barton, Toph Beifong.**

 **Universe 12 - (The New Flames of Hope) Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc (ArchSinccubus Story)**

 **NOW, I will be clear on one thing. This is an entirely randomized Tourney, the only battle that I'm controlling who is fighting who is the first, mostly to set the mood in. Everyone else is fair game and there will be weird fights. None the less, I can tell you all this is going to be a fun story to write.**


End file.
